Celos de Dragon Slayer
by PatashifyDragneel
Summary: Aveces los celos pueden ser dañinos, otros pueden ser muy divertidos y otros pueden estrazar a los demás y eso lo conocerán nuestros queridos y amados Dragon Slayers : Serie de One-shot pasen y lean si gustan :3
1. Chapter 1

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece le pertenece al rey del troll Hiro Mashima-sensei xD jajaja **

**Espero que lo disfruten es mi primer GaLe :D**

****-**** Notas mias :3**

""**-****Pensamientos **

**Celos de Dragon Slayer**

Era un día normal en el gremio más ruidoso de todo Fiore, una pequeña peli azul hablaba animadamente con la su mejor nakama en la barra en donde se encontraba Mirajine sonriendo para sí misma, eso no era nada bueno, a lo lejos se podía distinguir a un moreno alto de cabello largo y oscuro mirando de una forma tanto… ¿extraña?, si extraña hacia donde se encontraba la peliblanca

-nee Levy-chan no crees que Gajeel ha actuado raro últimamente? –

- No tengo la mas mínima idea – decía la mencionada mientras volteaba "disimuladamente" en donde estaba el moreno aun con su mirada extraña, la mirada del Redfox se poso en la Mcgarden haciendo que esta se ruborizara y volteara rápidamente hacia otra dirección

- Ara, ara ¿aun sigue molesto por eso? – decía una sonriente Mirajine

- Oe Lucy vamos a jugar – decía alegremente el mago de fuego mientras pasaba su brazo alrededor de la maga estelar

- N-natsu, hoy no, quería adelantar un poco mi novela -

-Aahh pero Lucy hace tiempo que no jugamos a _eso_ – la rubia tan solo recordar _eso_ se sonrojo más de lo que ya estaba

- nee Lu-chan que es _eso_? – la mencionada se puso tan roja como un tomate haciendo que la Mcgarden se confundiera mas

- Vamos Lucy antes de que Happy llegue – dicho esto se llevo a la Heartfilia en brazos a quien sabe donde esos dos se iban a divertir mucho

- Veo que esos dos se están llevando muy bien no crees? – decía una muy divertida Mirajine quien se encontraba junto al Redfox quien había visto la escena recién

- hmp – poco le importaba al moreno, él ni siquiera le había puesto atención a los dos magos, el no apartaba la viste de la pequeña maga de las letras

-Ara? Sigues molesto por lo que paso? – pregunto inocentemente la Strauss, el solo permaneció en silencio - no creerás que ella sienta algo por Rouge-kun verdad? – el mata dragones casi se atraganta con el pedazo de metal que estaba masticando a lo que la Strauss rio

- hmp no fastidies – decía este aparando su vista, la albina solo suspiro y se fue del lugar para estar con la Mcgarden en la barra, el simplemente poso nuevamente su vista en ella haciendo que el enojo volviera

Y como no estarlo si se la paso hablando animadamente con el Dragon Slayer de Sombra en su visita a Saberthood, si el Dragon de hierro estaba celoso y todo por culpa de sus estupideces, pero claro como todo un semental no quería admitirlo

_*~*Flash Back*~*_

**Pov Gajeel**

Teníamos que llevarle unas cosas al maestro de Sabertooth *es nuevo, no es el maldito ese que mato a Lector TwT* de parte del viejo, todo iba a ser fácil y rápido, pero a la enana se le ocurrió pasar tiempo con ese dragon negro, me hervía la sangre tan solo por verlos hablar animadamente de libros y esas cosas, ya me quería ir de ese lugar pero no podía dejarla sola, si lo hacía seguramente la coneja y Juvia no me dejarían en paz en toda una semana, así que heme aquí, por estar pensando en cosas raras no me di cuenta que la enana se había marchado a quien sabe donde

-Oe a donde se metió la enana? – pregunte mirando alrededor

- Hace unos momentos se fue al tocador, no debe tardar… esto Gajeel –

- Que quieres? –

- Es que quería preguntarle qué relación tiene con la señorita Levy – p-pero que cojones dijo!? Q-que relación tenia con la pulga esa!? Bueno ni yo mismo sabia en realidad qué relación tengo con ella, espero Gajeel tienes una relación con ella? Arg! En que estas pensando

- A-a que te refieres con eso? – mierda siento mi cara caliente esto no puede ser bueno

- B-bueno es solo que – creo que fue mi imaginación pero me pareció ver una mancha roja en su cara antes de que la volteara –bueno es que solo me preguntaba si entre usted y ella había algo –

- Entre la enana y yo? – diablos Gajeel porque estas nervioso? Contrólate joder siento mi cara aun mas roja – N-n hay nada de nada jamás de los jamaceses habría algo – bien contrólate o te ira mal, espera jamaceses? En enserio? Que pasa contigo? Bueno conmigo aarg

- De verdad? – yo asentí ya más calmado – ya veo… -

-¿Por qué preguntas? – no sé porque pero me sentí amenazado de alguna extraña manera

- b-bueno yo – ahora si no era mi imaginación tiene toda la cara roja

- ya estoy de vuelta hum? Rouge porque estas tan rojo? Tienes fiebre? – ok eso no me gusto mi enana se acerco demasiado a ese intento de emo

- N-no es nada estoy bien – cada que lo veía más me enojaba… espera no será que… - esto señorita Levy –

-Solo Levy – decía sonriendo, eso me hacia enojar mas

- M-me preguntaba si usted-

- Ya hay que irnos enana o se nos hará tarde – justo a tiempo

-Tienes razón se hará muy tarde, bueno Rouge nos vamos –

- Ok nos vemos Levy, Gajeel – ¿Qué paso con lo de señorita Levy? ¬¬ Espera Levy – la detuvo del brazo… ¿Quién se cree para tocarla?

- ¿Qué sucede Rouge? –

- M-me preguntaba si la próxima vez que vengas te gustaría dar una vuelta conmigo? – ok es dragon muerto, sentía arder lo quería golpear y mas al ver la cara roja de Levy, Yo soy el único que puede ponerla roja, lo matare

-B-bueno yo – y aun así le contesta, me volteo a ver, yo solo tenía mi mirada fija en ella para escuchar su respuesta, ella suspiro, ¿Por qué suspiras? – No lo sé supongo que estaría bien - … -

- De acuerdo – y así nos fuimos no dije nada en el viaje (como si pudiera) *se fueron en tren*

_*~*Fin Flash Back*~*_

Y para variar se lo había contado a Mirajine… maldita enana ¬¬ ahora ella no me deja en paz desde hace una semana

Pov Normal

-nee Mira tú sabes que es lo que le pasa a Gajeel? A estado actuando raro últimamente – la mencionada solo sonrió

- lo sabrás en su debido tiempo – ese comentario hizo que la maga de las letras quedara confundida

-"_mejor voy a preguntarle qué es lo que le pasa_" – pensó

- Oe – la maga de las letras brinco del susto al sentir a alguien a sus espaldas, al voltearse pudo encontrarse con la mirada penetrante del Dragon Slayer de Hierro quien no parecía muy contento que digamos

- ¿q-que sucede Gajeel? – la pobre chica se sentía intimidada e instintivamente se alejo cosa que noto el Redfox a lo que sonrió – p-pero que – antes de que ella terminara la palabra él la había cargado como costal – o-oye Gajeel b-bájame – él no le hacía ni el más mínimo caso vallase a saber qué es lo que pasaba por la mente de ese mata dragones

- ara, ara, parece que ya se movilizo – decía una divertida Mira

- ¿Qué es lo que le dijiste Mirajine? –

- ah Lily estabas aquí – esta miro al minino que se encontraba a lado suyo – solo le di una pequeña ayudita eso es todo – el exeed simplemente sonrió, conociendo a Gajeel ya sabía lo que sucedería

A fueras del gremio Levy aun seguía gritando que el Redfox la bajara pero este ni caso le hacía, llegaron a las afueras de Magnolia, deposito a la pequeña cerca de un árbol, mientras esta le miraba con el seño fruncido

-Gajeel… me podrías decir qué diablos hacemos aquí!? – grito la pequeña, pero él la seguía viendo fijamente con la mirada seria – deja de verme así, ahora dime que mosca te – no pudo terminar la frase ya que el moreno la había acorralado entre su cuerpo y el árbol cosa que hizo que la pobre de Levy se sonrojara – G-ga..jeel… - poco a poco se fue acercando a la Mcgarden quien estaba muriéndose de los nervios por el comportamiento del mata dragones

De uno a otro momento sus labios se juntaron Levy mantenía su mente, nunca se imagino que ese cabeza de metal hiciera algo como eso, poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos y se dejo llevar por el beso que le daba aquella persona que siempre le sacaba un suspiro

Lo que empezó como un dulce beso se volvió en uno salvaje, claro hasta que sus cuerpos buscaran oxigeno, la maga de las escrituras, toda sonrojada, respirada entrecortadamente, al igual que su acompañante

-Gajeel… - la pobre maga sonrojada no comprendía el comportamiento de el Dragon Slayer, y quien podría, si hace unos momentos la ignoraba y ahora la besaba, era algo raro

-Tú eres mía entendiste? No puedes salir con nadie si no soy yo – dicho esto la volvió a besar, Levy quedo mas confundida aun,

- "que es lo que quiso decir? Acaso seguía molesto por lo de Rogue? Estaba… _celoso_?... no eso no podría ser posible o si…?" – ella tenía un lio en la cabeza, no sabía ni que pensar la pobre

- Bien ahora que está todo aclarado es hora de ir al gremio – dicho esto Gajeel encamino hacia Magnolia – Vienes o no? – pregunto este deteniéndose al ver a la maga aun en su sitio

- a-aclarado – decía esta aun roja

- Si aclarado, vamos enana – decía este mientras la tomaba de la mano, esta solo lo siguió con una sonrisa en su rostro, porque aunque no sea una "confesión" como las demás, ella se sentía feliz ya que para un cabeza de chorlito como él, eso ya era un avance…

**Hola a todo el mundo! :D See sigo viva xD adivinen qué? Ya no tengo exámenes *empieza a bailar* jojojo y el capitulo de FT estuvo buenísimo! Y eso que lo vi en ingles xD jajaja al fin viva en NaLu! lml jajaja bueno aquí Majo subiendo un One-shot intentare escribir mas con respecto a mis Dragon Slayers favoritos :3 ósea todos xD jajaja este es el primer GaLe que escribo así que no se si está muy bien que digamos S: en fin espero que les guste, fue creado en clases de Derecho, Ingles y Lab Químico xP porque no se, simplemente se me ocurrió y listo jaja emmmm con respecto a mi otro fic "Cosas Inesperadas" estoy trabajando en ello chance y lo tengo listo para el viernes o antes ;D emmmmm si quieren una pareja en especifico de este fic, lo escribiré con mucho gusto :3 siempre y cuando sean Dragon Slayers :D bueno me voy que ya es muy tarde y quiero ir a mimir x3 **

**Los que no han leído el manga… LEANLO! Y EL ANIME TAMBIEN! *-* jajajajaja bueno estén bien y sigan bellos minna-san :D**

**Majo Fuera Bye Bye! :D**


	2. NOTA TT

Minna-san! TT tengo dos anuncios que darles u.u

La primera es que Majo no pudo escribir el cap de "Cosas Inesperadas y Celos de Dragon Slayer" ya que Majo tuvo mucha tarea de Calculo Diferencial T_T que la tuvieron loca toda la semana X.x y la segunda es que la computadora de Majo exploto Dx bueno, la pantalla se daño y ya no la puede usar D: la mandaran a arreglar pero quien sabe hasta cuando Majo tendra su lap TT lo mas triste de todo es que ahí tenia adelantos que escribia entre ratos de los fics u.u con toda mi musica y mis imágenes hy videos recolectados en años! TT gomene minna pero les prometo que escribire varios capitulos como compensación, xD gracias al dinosaurio que esta en mi casa *la computadora grande de casa xD* en fin asi es la vida u.u espero recuperar mis cosas T_T

Bueno me tengo que ir ya que mañana tengo clases y me estoy desvelando y es malo para mi Dx en fin :3 sigan bellos y si intentare subir los capitulos en cuanto me devuelvan mi lap :P sigan bellos :D

Majo Fuera! Paz xD


End file.
